


The Queen's Consort

by bluefeatherofhappiness



Series: More Than Friends [1]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Coitus Interruptus, Cunnilingus, F/F, Femslash, Multi, Nipple Play, Obsession, Open Marriage, Other, Please Kill Me, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-27
Updated: 2015-03-27
Packaged: 2018-03-19 20:13:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3622749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluefeatherofhappiness/pseuds/bluefeatherofhappiness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chrom figured there’d be a few complications when he decided to marry his tactician. He expected that there’d be some controversy- but he never expected this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Queen's Consort

**Author's Note:**

  * For [autisticstevonnie (zebaoth)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zebaoth/gifts).



> I ain't goin' to heaven.  
> This is one part of a series of short stories taking place in the same universe, all centered around F/F couples in Awakening. I'm not going to make the others nearly as long as this first one, because it was a struggle to work through it. The other two will follow soonish.

Chrom figured there’d be a few complications when he decided to marry his tactician. After the vows were sworn and the marriage consecrated, Chrom figured their relationship would be more or less the same, if not a bit more intimate, more… exclusive. But that didn’t quite happen.

Less than a week into their nuptials, he came into their bedroom and found Tharja draped over the bare shoulders of his half-undressed wife, gently sucking on the tender flesh near Robin’s collarbone, her skeleton-pale hand creeping up her thigh.

“Tharja, take it easy,” Robin giggled. “If you leave a bruise, Chrom will-“ She gasped.

“CHROM!” Robin’s eyes widened as she noted Chrom’s appearance. She pushed Tharja off, hurriedly pulling up the straps of her shirt. She smiled nervously and tucked a strand of silver hair behind her ear.

“Hi, honey. You’re back home early.”

“Robin, what-“He gestured at his wife and the Grimleal priestess, who was now scowling at him with more than her usual brooding. He stopped and started again, unable to string together more than a series of prepositions and half-formed phrases instead of questions, punctuated by bewildered hand motions.

“You- and she- what even-How?”

“Look, Chrom-“Robin began, holding up her hands defensively, “I know this seems pretty bad, but let me explain, okay? How about we just sit down and talk about this?”

Still gaping, he hesitantly obeyed, drawing a footstool to the edge of the bed, and sat down. Robin let out a deep sigh of relief and absentmindedly smoothed back her hair.

“So, um, Tharja and I- we’re really close, you know? …But, no, that’s…” She broke off, shook her head, and started again.

“You remember when Tharja first joined the Shepherds? How she followed me around everywhere? And took notes on my behavior and stuff like that?”

Chrom nodded. Who _wouldn’t_ remember all of that? It was _beyond_ weird. And that’s coming from a prince who prefers bear meat to lamb roast.

“A little after all of that, I told her that if she wanted to be friends with me we could just hang out instead of her watching me from afar, so we started to be around each other a lot.” Robin paused, giving him a sideways glance.

“It…started out innocently enough. We’d train together, and have meals at the same time, and talk about strategy and stuff.” Robin’s face reddened. “And, uh, then we started bathing together, and I let her sleep in my tent, and, well…” Robin shrugged. “Then , one night, we sort of had a thing going. Like, sexually and stuff.”

“Wait, _what?”_ His face screwed up in confusion. “But, er- that is- how? You’re both women.”

Tharja rolled her eyes as Robin cringed next to her.

“You Ylissian men,” she muttered, “Are exceptionally dull.”

Chrom scowled.

“I am _not._ I’m just saying that there’s no reason for two women to be intimate with each other. It’s physically impossible.”

“Ugh. You should really try being more creative, golden boy.” She turned to Robin. “How does he not know this? Literally everyone else knows about this.” Robin sighed.

“It’s fine, Tharja, I’ll explain it to him.”

“So, uh, a man and a woman,” she began, “Are like a sword and a sheath, right? Or like a quill and an inkpot-“

“Gods, Robin, I know how sex works! We consummated our marriage on this bed, remember?”

Robin held up her hands in protest.

“Yeah, I know, I’m just just covering the basics real quick, okay?” She nodded to herself and continued.

“So then, the man is the sword and the woman is the sheath. But you can put more than just a sword in a scabbard, right? Like, uh-“

“A tongue.” Tharja interrupted. “A tongue and fingers. Along with a few other things, if you’re creative or flexible enough. Get the picture _?”_

He opened his mouth, and held up a finger before his eyes widened and his face flushed. He closed it wordlessly, and stared at the ground, wide eyed. Tharja smiled and pushed herself into a kneeling position next to his wife.

“Good, he understands. Now, if you’ll excuse us…” She reached back out to wrap her slender arms around Robin’s torso. Chrom shook his head, frowning.

“No, wait a minute- Robin, we vowed our loyalty to each other! More importantly, Tharja-“he said, turning to her, “Why are you doing this? You and Stahl got married! Does he know about this?”

“Of course.” She blinked her jet-black eyes and grinned. “He couldn’t stop me even if he tried. Besides, he understands it doesn’t mean I love him any less. I just love Robin more.”

“Chrom,” Robin started, moving to touch his shoulder, “Listen, I love you. And I promise you that there’s nobody else. It’s just…Tharja is an exception.”

“Unbelievable.” The Exalt shook his head in disbelief.

“Besides, Chrom, even if I told her to stop, she’d keep coming over anyway.” Tharja nodded and planted a kiss on Robin’s sunburned shoulder.

“Like I said: _nobody_ can keep me away from Robin. And if they tried, I’d destroy them.” Robin smiled and patted Tharja’s exposed thigh.

“I told you, you don’t need to curse people for me.” She planted a kiss on her paramore’s pale cheek. “And we don’t need to worry about that, because Chrom’s not going to tell anyone about this, right?”

The two of them looked at him, one wearing a warm smile, the other a death glare.

 

“Well- I mean, it’s not like I _really_ have a choice, is it?” He shrugged and sighed.

“Oh, thank you, thank you, _thank you_ , sweetie!” Robin exclaimed, clapping excitedly. “I’m so glad that we’re all on the same page!”

“But I want to lay down some ground rules, okay?” Tharja nodded.

“Naturally.”

“First of all, I don’t want to be a part of all of this-“he said, motioning between the two of them. “Stahl’s my friend, and the fact that I’m letting this continue is bad enough. I don’t want to violate his trust like that.” Tharja snorted.

“I wouldn’t have it any other way, _your Grace_. I don’t want to see Robin being soiled by your filthy body.”

 

“Second, treat me with a little more respect. I know we don’t always get along, but Robin’s my wife and I _am_ the Exalt, so I think you should at least stop calling me a filthy Ylissian. That’s just rude.”

Tharja gave Robin a sideways glance. Robin nodded in agreement.

“Fiiiiiiiiiine,” the priestess sighed exasperatedly. “But don’t expect me to grovel.”

“I never would. Third,” he continued, “I want to speak to Stahl about this… _arrangement_ personally, so I know he’s completely aware of what’s going on.”

“Sure, whatever.” Tharja shrugged indifferently. “You can fuck each other too, for all I care. Doesn’t matter to me.”

“What?” Chrom spluttered. “I- I would _never-“_

Robin giggled.

“I know, Chrom. She’s just trying to rile you up.” He frowned. It was working.

“Lastly, when we have a child, you cannot tell them _anything_ about this. I don’t want my future son or daughter thinking of their father as some cuckold.”

His wife nodded in agreement.

“I agree entirely. I think we should keep a few things in mind,” she began, her ‘tactician voice’ coming out, “Discretion is paramount. If others were to find out about this, it’d not only be disastrous for us personally, but also for Chrom’s reputation and influence as a leader.

                Futhermore, we need to establish an order or a system of some sort so that all parties can be satisfied. I imagine twice a week is agreeable, yes?” Tharja nodded.

“Twice _a week_?” Chrom exclaimed.

“At most! And I’m only talking about nights. The rest of the time is totally open season, okay?”

“Hmm.” he responded uncertainly.

“Chrom, I suggest that you and Stahl go out on these occasions and spend the evening doing whatever is most appropriate. Maybe the two of you could go out drinking, or stay out late training.”

“Fine, but when I get back she better be in _their_ room.” Robin nodded.

“That’s manageable enough. Anyway, we’ll have to work out more of the details later, but I’m glad we had this talk.” She lovingly ruffled the heads of both the girl in bed with her and her husband sitting at the edge of the bed. “Now, I’m feeling a little worn out, so I think for now I’m just gonna go to bed, alright, Tharja?”

The dark haired sorceress whined in disappointment, but seemed to understand.

“Can I at least-?” She leaned toward Robin, her hands grasping outwards to her bosom. Robin smiled.

“Yeah, okay.” She pushed her chest out, and Tharja shoved her face into Robin’s cleavage, humming contently.

“I’m so blessed.” She mumbled, her voice muffled by royal boobage.

Chrom just stared, his hands forming a tent in front of his face as he sat hunched over on the footstool.

_What the hell did I just agree to?_

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Tharja stole past the darkened tents of her fellow Shepherds like a shadow, her footsteps slight and soft on the still-grassy camp floor. The air was biting cold, but despite her skimpy sorceress garb, she was too busy thinking about Robin to feel it. Oh, Robin. Her love. Her _goddess._

Being able to see Robin like this, to have her love requited like this- it all still seemed to her like a wonderful dream, and if it was, it was one she had no intention of waking from. The two of them had husbands now, true enough, but that did nothing to diminish Tharja’s desire for her. No, every day, in every way, she still wanted to be one with Robin. To bask in her beauty. To breathe the same air as her, to touch her skin, soft and sweet-smelling despite being scarred from countless battles, to feel the warmth of Robin’s body against her own pale flesh. Tharja’s heart raced at the thought.

 _Yes,_ she smiled, _tonight is another night where Robin only belongs to me._

There it was. The fifth tent on the right side. She slipped inside silently, making sure to tie the flaps shut behind her. On the far side of the tent, hunched over stacks of books and charts, her fingers slightly smudged with ink, a slight frown creased the tactician’s brow. Tharja tiptoed up to her silently, enfolding Robin in her embrace. The frown dissipated, a soft smile taking its place.

“Hello, Tharja.” She closed her books, planting a kiss on Tharja’s cheek. “I’ll be just a minute, all right? Chrom wanted me to have the report of today’s activities finished before tomorrow morning.”

Tharja slunk to Robin’s bed, feeling rejected. She flopped down on the bed, closed her eyes, and sighed loudly, hoping that Robin would get the hint and hurry up. That damn Chrom. Alwaysgetting between them. Even before they were married it’d been that way.

At first, it was hard for her to get past Robin’s walls, but when she finally did…Gods, it was like living in another world. She’d wanted more, but figured it was nothing more than a fantasy. Until one night, when she thought Robin was asleep, she tried to steal a kiss, and the flower of their love bloomed. Tharja sighed at the memory, a smile crossing her face. There were so many things she’d taught Robin, and so many things she’d learned in return. As far as she was concerned, they were the only good things to come from this war.

A weight on the bed next to her brought her back into the present, followed by a hand brushing a strand of her dark hair behind her ear. Tharja opened her eyes slowly, and saw Robin’s face leaning over her, her silver hair brushing her cheek, her soft lips slightly agape. Robin leaned in for a kiss, and Tharja pulled her down on top of her, entrapping Robin in the tangle of their legs.

                Tharja kissed her back hungrily, trying vainly to press every bit of herself into Robin’s body, grasping at her coat like an animal in heat. She moved on to kiss her slender neck, entwining her fingers in her wispy hair. Robin gasped slightly as she nipped at her ear.

“Th-Tharja, take it easy. We’ve got time, okay?”

Tharja pulled back and took a few deep breaths to steady herself. She was already shaking. _Gods_ , she wanted her _now_. She wanted to roll over on top of her and savage her until she quivered in ecstasy. But no, she had to be more patient. She had to be sure to make this last.

                Robin smiled at her again, sending shivers to a place much lower than her spine. The tactician kissed her on her brow as she helped Tharja’s arms out of her flowing sleeves and pulling her chestpiece down to her waist, exposing her breasts to the cool night air. Similarly, Robin shrugged off her heavy coat and let it fall on the floor before moving back in to Tharja’s chest. She licked at an already-hard nipple, and Tharja hummed with pleasure.

The sorceress’ slender hands crept southwards, one towards her own body, the other around Robin’s thigh to hers, seeking the warm recess between her legs and finding it. Tharja felt a sharp intake of breath, then a low, pleased purr from the queen’s mouth as she began teasing her clit. Robin continued to tug softly at Tharja’s pink nipple with her mouth, her face flushed with passion. She moved her dominant hand downwards, snapping the Plegian’s smallclothes aside with a practiced motion. She slipped two fingers inside of her and teasingly plied open the folds of her pussy.

                “Oh, Tharja… you’re already so wet…” she purred. The queen’s hot, shivering breaths on her chest, her fingers sliding in and out of her pussy- the sensations made Tharja arch her back in ecstasy, forcing the fingers deeper.

 _That’s because it’s you, Robin,_ she wanted to moan, _You’re the only one who can do this to me_. _No one else. Not me, not my husband…only you. My queen._ But she didn’t. Her previous declarations of devotion mid-coitus had, according to Robin, only ‘killed the mood’.

Instead she just groaned wordlessly, letting the sensations wash over her. Robin inside of her. Herself in Robin. The two of them, intertwined, like one, their pelvises beginning to rock against the other in lust. Before long, both of their faces were turning pink, their breaths coming shorter and faster, the thrusts deeper, more aggressive. Robin withdrew her soaked fingers, then, squirming her hips closer to Tharja, scissored her thighs and ground against her. Tharja mewled- a sound that, had she been with anyone else, she would have killed them for having heard it, but for Robin, she would put on a collar and drink from a milk dish on all fours.

_“R-Robin! Aaaah-!”_

As the image came to mind, she shuddered in pleasure, soaking Robin’s thighs in sticky sweetness, and the world went white.

_Good. Now it was her turn._

She pulled away, knowing she had to act quickly, and before Robin could ask, she’d already put her face between her legs and began licking Robin’s dripping honeypot. The queen’s moaning turned savage, and her knuckles turned white as she gripped at her sheets for support and gasped for air.

“Th-THa-Thar-jAA _aaaaahhh_ -“

Tharja knew that if there was ever some sort of mistake when she died and she went to a heaven, this is what it would be like. Robin’s smell, Robin’s taste, Robin’s voice. The tender flesh of Robin’s inner thighs on her palms. Everything around her was Robin and every bit of it was hers. The thought sent another shudder through her body, and she pinched on Robin’s lip with her mouth, making her cry out again.

But it wasn’t meant to last. In a few deadly swipes, she sent the tactician over the edge, her body spasming in orgasm. To the sorceresses’ displeasure, she found herself suddenly yanked away from Robin’s pussy as the queen stared at her in wide-eyed astonishment.

“Wha-what…was… that?” she gasped out. “That was _incredible!_ ”

Tharja smiled smugly, twirling a piece of her hair. She’d always meant to get around to doing that, but Robin’s ideas about sex were…. Well, disappointingly vanilla. But she was a fast learner.

“Oh my god, I have _got_ to teach Chrom how to do that.”

Aaaaaaand just like that, Tharja’s afterglow dissipated.

“No. You cannot teach Chrom. In fact, to even tell him the details is _forbidden.”_

Robin laughed, but then saw Tharja’s face was deadly serious.

“Robin, you don’t understand,” the priestess continued, “What you have just experienced is an _ancient_ and _sacred_ act passed down in Grimleal tradition, protected jealously from any outsider, and forgotten to almost all but a few sects.”

(That was a lie.)

“The only reason I have come to possess this skill is because I am responsible for smuggling an ancient tome out of Plegia before I abandoned my countrymen to follow you.”

(That wasn’t technically a lie, but the ‘ancient tome’ was more like a dimestore harlequin novel, and the only reason it would be considered smuggling was because there were strict regulations on pornographic materials in both Plegia and Ylisse.)

“I had to pain-stakingly translate it from the old runic dialect in order to follow its directions, and to perform it on an outsider…” She pretended to shudder. “Well, let’s just say if I were still a part of my order, it’d be considered _generous_ for me to keep my hands.”

Tharja looked at the love of her life out of the corner of her eye, and saw that she looked genuinely distraught.

_Good. Time to bring it back home!_

“For you, my love,” she said, taking Robin’s hands, “I would do it again in an instant. But I can’t say they would be as forgiving to our dear king if they learned of my treachery. So, for your sake, and that of Ylisse- I can be the _only_ one to give you cunnilingus.”

A single tear formed in the corner of Robin’s eye.

“Oh, Tharja…. You’re so brave. Thank you!”

Tharja bowed her head humbly.

“My pleasure, my Queen.”

She kissed her again on the brow, and for a few moments they silently laid in the other’s embrace. Tharja smiled to herself. Her plan to ensure that Robin would always be hers was a success.

After a bit, Robin spoke up again.

“So, only followers of Grima know about this techinique?”

Tharja nodded sagely.

“Yes. But it is forbidden for us to speak of it, even with each other, unless under _very specific_ conditions.”

“Do you think Henry knows about it, then?”

Tharja considered it for a moment, and grinned.

“Yeah, probably.”


End file.
